


Twig and Berries

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Meg Masters, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Unrequited Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg looks out for Castiel. Set during s07e23 Survival of the Fittest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twig and Berries

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series are the first Supernatural fics I have ever written, and only the second plot I've ever conceived. Any type of feedback on any of the fics would be super appreciated! I also try my best to facilitate reasonable requests from readers, so fire away! I can't promise the results will be great, but I'll give it my best. :3

Dean watches through a window as Cas walks slowly around a tree while running his hands over the trunk and Sam stands arms akimbo supervising. _Damnit, Cas._ He sighs and shakes his head. Why did Sam’s wall have to be unfixable? Why did Cas have to break it in the first place? Why did the perfect shot of him and Cas riding off into the sunset as hunter boyfriends keep getting knocked out of focus?

“He talked about you, you know.”

Dean looks over to find Meg leaned against a wall glancing at him out of the sides of her eyes. She clears her throat, “A lot.”

“Shut it, Meg.” There’s no venom behind it, though. Dean wouldn’t mind bitching about the whole Cas situation for a while, even to a demon.

Meg holds up her hands, “Just saying. Seems like you’re a little hard on the poor fella, considering he can’t shut up about you.” She crosses her arms and glares at Dean.

Dean scoffs, “After what he did to Sam? To _me_? To the whole goddamn planet? And now his brain is on the fritz, _again_ —incidentally, _because_ of what he did to Sam—and it’s just another—“ Dean stops himself mid-sentence. _Just another stupid, fucked up situation keeping us from being together._ Maybe he didn’t want to talk to Meg about this. “Wait, why are we talking again? Don’t you have something…I dunno, more _demonic_ to do than lecture me about playing nice with Cas?”

Meg smirks, “Well, he did compose half a dozen sonnets specifically about your twig and berries. Makes a girl curious.” 

_Of course he did._ Dean flinches in embarrassment, “Alright, stop. Just, stop talking. Anyway, what’s it to you? And why haven’t you burst into a rousing chorus of, ‘Dean and Clarence, sitting in a tree’ by now?” Dean makes like he’s conducting an orchestra in the air.

Meg’s face softens, “Call it envy. You’ve got dibs on the toy I wanted and you’ve been playing rough with it. Got it? Humor me.”

Dean stares dumbfounded at Meg and then lets out a forced laugh, “Well, this is rich. A _demon_ is worried that a _human_ is going to break an angel’s heart.”

“Just tell me what he is to you and I’ll return to my regularly scheduled programming.”

“He’s…” For a moment, Dean can’t even decide exactly what to say, or even if he wants to say anything at all. Meg’s concern does seem weirdly genuine, though, backed up by her not gleefully telling Sam as soon as she had the chance and not proposing to use it as some sort of shitty blackmail. She just wants to hear from Dean that he cares about the sorry excuse for a warrior of God out there dry humping trees and snorting honey. _Okay, that’s fair._ Dean shrugs. She probably isn't going to back down unless he actually spills the beans, after hearing who knows what all from Cas at the loony bin. He takes a deep breath, “Look, all I know is, it doesn’t matter what he does or how far off the reservation he goes. It doesn’t matter if I think he’s dead or if he’s been missing for months or even if he tries to kill me. No matter what, I’ll always go searching for him and when he finally turns up, no matter how messed up and out of it he is, I’ll always take him back. I mean, I used to think family was my weakness, but with Cas…it’s like as soon as he apologizes and I see that puppy-that’s-been-kicked look in his eyes, it’s over. I just can’t say no to him and I’ll always wait for him. And I don’t know if that makes him the worst or the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but honestly, I don’t care because…I need him. I…I love him.” He looks up to find astonishment plastered all over Meg’s face. Maybe he got a little carried away with the sleepover confessions. Whatever, she’s the one who asked for it. “Does that answer your stupid, loaded question?”

Meg gives a very slight nod, “Wow, you’re as bad as him. Two peas in a poetry slam.”

Dean points a judgmental finger in Meg’s direction, “If you breathe a word of this to ANYONE, so help me I will—“

“Right back at ya, hot stuff.” Meg winks and walks off just as Sam and Cas come back inside.

Cas smiles and waves at Dean from across the room and then points to a chunk of bark in his other hand and makes a thumbs up. _Look at that idiot, that fucking adorable idiot. Maybe I should cut him a little slack._ Dean smiles back.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Update (5/25/2015): Due to severe mental health issues, I am on hiatus indefinitely. My ultimate plan is to end this series with a canon divergent fic that rewrites pretty much all of Season 8, but it may take me until late 2016 to do so, if not later.
> 
> If you would like updates about the progress of this storyline, please subscribe to [me as an author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/profile) or to [the series itself](http://archiveofourown.org/series/52841) rather than the individual fics as each of them is complete when I post it.


End file.
